


The Price of Pearls

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breezy thinks Sarah was a bit too harsh on Brendon and she has a way to make her pay -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glamorous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3835) by aerogroupie. 



> This is a birthday gift for my beautiful amazing Morgan! Thanks to meiloslyther on lj for the beta!!  
> Also written for kink bingo "nippleplay/tit torture" and "pervertibles"

“And you should have _seen_ his face when he realised what I was going to use them for!” Sarah practically radiated glee as she showed off her prize pearls -- and detailed the last night’s events for Breezy. Breezy admired the long shimmering strand and grinned as Sarah talked of sliding them between her legs.

“Lovely! But how did you ever convince him to buy them? Did I miss your anniversary or something?:

“No!” Sarah cackled. “It was _punishment_! For all those _naughty_ things he said at the last show!”

Breezy’s eyes narrowed and Sarah felt a sudden chill. “You little hypocrite! You laughed and laughed and tweeted everything!”

Sarah shivered as she spoke, her voice suddenly meek and quiet. “Yes, well, a scene is a scene. It is it’s own reality, right?”

“I suppose.” Breezy’s eyes lit up with menace. “ But I suspect you had entirely too much fun extracting vengeance for someone who wasn’t really wronged.” Breezy grasped a handful of the hair at the back of Sarah’s head and jerked hard, bringing tears to her eyes and forcing her head back.

Sarah gasped as Breezy bit down on her now exposed throat and sucked a deep bruise above her collarbone, the suction sending chills throughout Sarah’s body. She felt herself getting wet and ready even as the pressure increased to pain and her knees wobbled. “Maybe you still need to pay for these.” Breezy purred against her skin, running a perfectly manicured finger along the strand around Sarah’s neck. Stepping back she ordered, “Strip! Now. But -- leave the pearls.”

Sarah hurriedly did as she was told, shaking with excitement and fear, the adrenaline rush was already sending sparks through to her toes. Breezy didn’t pull a scene on her like this often, but she knew better than to fight her when she did .

Seconds later Sarah stood nude, head bowed, hands behind her back in a perfect submissive pose as Breezy circled her. She hadn’t become the good domme she was without knowing how to be a pleasing sub.

“Good. Good. I see you know how to follow orders.” Breezy reached out and grasped the long strand of pearls in a tight fist, pulling Sarah up short. “Such a lovely specimen.” She eyed Sarah from head to foot and Sarah felt herself blush under the scrutiny. “The pearls are nice too.” She tugged, forcing Sarah close, and kissed her long and dirty, leaving Sarah breathless when she pulled back.

Breezy unclasped the necklace and slid it off, smirking at Sarah. “Now let me show you what _else_ these beauties can do. Arms up!”

Sarah clasped her hands above her head, swaying slightly, just a little dizzy from the thrumming in her body. Breezy wrapped the pearls around her torso, just under her breasts, and manipulated the strand up and around each breast, pulling so they bulged, tightly bound, her nipples erect and straining. Sarah felt her breasts tingling, the circulation slowed as Breezy stepped back to admire her handiwork.

“Hmmm...I think...something’s missing.” Breezy gave Sarah a long considering look. “I know! I have just the thing! Don’t move.” Sarah stood still as Breezy rushed into the next room, returning seconds later with a pair of pearl ear clips, a perfect complement to Sarah’s own pearls. She opened the clamp on the first one and snapped it tightly on one protruding nipple. Sarah jumped a little at the bite of it, but then it was just a light pressure. She was braced for the second pinch and hardly reacted at all as Breezy clamped it down --just a small intake of breath.

“There! So lovely.” Breezy leaned in for a kiss and Sarah mewled as her body brushed against the clips sending sparks of pain through her sensitive breasts. Breezy pulled back and picked up a soft white, silk rope. Smiling, she pulled Sarah’s arms behind her and tied them tightly together at the elbows, making her breasts jut out even more obscenely. Breezy flicked at the the clip on one nipple with her fingers, then the other, again and again until Sarah was writhing, the pain like an electric spark. Sarah bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Every movement caused the pearl strand to pull tighter and her breasts were throbbing.

Just as she was about to cry mercy, Breezy stopped. “Wait right here for me. Do not move.”  
Breezy disappeared into her bedroom and left Sarah to wait.

The wait was excruciating. Sarah’s chest was on fire and pulsing, though her nipples felt numb, her every nerve was sizzling, alert, and yet she felt light and floaty. She had to concentrate to stay upright and not just fall over onto the ground. It seemed like hours passed before Breezy came back, changed into black lingerie with a harness belt in place, perfect domme gear down to the six inch heels on her shiny black boots. Sarah shuddered when she saw the harness, her mouth watering at the anticipation of what was to come.

“Come with me now.” Breezy strutted up behind her and pushed her forward into the bedroom. Sarah choked when she looked up and saw what was waiting for her there. Dallon, spread eagle on the bed, his cock hard and gleaming. Only then did she notice how red and swollen Breezy’s lips were, as if she’d been busy prepping him for Sarah.

Sarah’s mind was racing as Breezy guided her up on the bed to sit astride Dallon. She and Dallon had never done this...had never...fucked before. She and Breezy were lovers and he and Brendon were lovers and the four of them had played together often enough , but this -- this seemed like something -- more. Maybe she should draw the line at this -- should wait until Brendon was here. Before she could speak up, Breezy pushed down on her shoulders and she felt herself impaled. Dallon threw his head back and moaned, his hips thrusting up and pushing himself deeper inside her and all her hesitation vanished. She ground down against him, bouncing with her whole body to ride him hard.

The motion of their bodies caused the bonds on her breasts to pull tighter and the clips bounced freely, stimulating her nipples- she was awash in sensation and so far gone she barely even noticed when Breezy slipped up behind her, pushing her forward onto Dallon. Sarah felt the hard rubbery and slick texture of Breezy’s strap-on and then cried out as Breezy penetrated her ass. Her body felt so full and she felt Breezy and Dallon sliding against each other inside of her. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and she was so overwhelmed she couldn’t do anything but moan and let her self be buffeted between their thrusting bodies.

Sarah was just getting into the rhythm of it all when Breezy reached around and yanked off the pearl clamps on her nipples. Sarah screamed as the blood rushed back to them and seconds later Dallon’s mouth closed around one abused nipple and sucked and she keened and rocked and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Breezy slipped out as Sarah shook with orgasm, watched as she gushed over Dallon, as Dallon strained, wanting to come himself , but not getting quite enough friction. As her spasms subsided, Breezy pulled Sarah off and guided her head down to Dallon’s cock, purple and straining and streamed with her own juices. Sarah was happy to swallow him down, tasting herself as she swirled her tongue around his length and sucked him enthusiastically. She was on cloud nine and he tasted _so good_. It took less than a minute and Dallon was grunting and pulsing into her mouth. Breezy yanked her head back, so that all but a taste of his come splattered across her face. Exhausted she collapsed, her head on Dallon’s stomach.

She heard a click and a buzz and looked up to see Breezy holding up her phone to her -- photo text to Brendon already sent.


End file.
